1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors and, particularly, to an optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Caps may be employed to cap a connecting end of optical connectors when the optical connectors are not used, to protect the connecting end from being contaminated. In use, the cap should be removed to expose the connecting end. Operations on the cap are not convenient. Furthermore, the cap is easily lost, which also adds to the inconvenience.
What is needed therefore is an optical connector addressing the limitations described.